


Walk Off the Residual Pain 爱，从心开始

by asadeseki



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱德华多是剑桥动物园的新导游，而马克是这里猫科动物馆的驯兽员。很显然，这个大忙人根本无暇关注新来的员工。真的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Off the Residual Pain 爱，从心开始

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_gramophone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gramophone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Walk Off the Residual Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377449) by [the_gramophone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gramophone/pseuds/the_gramophone). 



> 作者原本在2011年五月发在http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4426.html?thread=6135882
> 
> 作者曾在一家动物园打工，对动物园有些许了解。不过这篇文里关于驯兽员的内容都是编的。如有谬误敬请谅解。  
> （没办法，我太喜欢各种AU了！）

 

老虎有个特点，就是诚实。马克很欣赏这点。它们或许凶猛嗜血，但至少不像人类一样两面三刀。

 

就拿这只幼崽来说吧。她的母亲食子成性，刚出生十天她就被迫离开。媒体强烈抗议，因为人们总是在幼崽的事情上大惊小怪，但这难道不是最好的解决方案吗？莎拉喜欢吃她的孩子，她已经把萝拉的兄弟姐妹当做开胃菜了。趁萝拉毫发未损，他们赶紧把她送到另一家动物园，让兽医作为代理母亲照顾她。马克觉得要不是动物诚实，他们根本无法救出萝拉。

 

而人类就不同：撒谎、欺骗、口蜜腹剑。毫无疑问，马克更喜欢老虎。

 

 

* * *

 

 

马克第一次见到他的时候，正像往常一样陪萝拉。旅游团正好来参观幼崽，大腹便便的游客和一脸无聊的小孩一边听克里斯蒂讲解代理母亲项目，一边随意拍着照片。她身边有个陌生的员工。

 

马克原本不会注意到的，真的。他从来都不理睬旅游团，讲解员会负责跟他们沟通。这次是例外。

 

萝拉今天本来又吵又闹，狂躁不安，而现在她正享受众人目光的洗礼。马克用奶瓶喂她的时候，她在他的臂弯里扭动，忽地落到地上，像狗狗挠背一样滚来滚去。

 

众人惊叫着再次举起相机，赞叹不已的同时又将她同《阿拉丁》中的老虎乐雅做对比。在一片嘈杂声中，他听到了清晰的轻笑，这让马克有点分心。他放下奶瓶，抬头望去。一个陌生的年轻人跟他对上视线，他并不意外。马克从来都不跟其他员工交流。不过年轻人戴了一块实习生胸牌，应该是新来的导游。

 

年轻人站在人群外望着他，他脖颈细长，头发蓬松，一双棕色的大眼睛像孩童般清澈闪亮。这不禁让马克想起了一头迷人的长颈鹿。他的举止让人觉得他是真心喜欢看马克跟一只小老虎抢奶瓶，并耐心地回答游客诸如“最近的冰激淋摊子在哪”“厕所在哪”之类乱七八糟的问题。

 

闪光灯亮了，很显然那些“此处禁止闪光灯拍摄”的告示牌压根不起作用，萝拉再次暴躁地跳起来。马克叹了口气，抱起她小声安抚。

 

隔着玻璃，他听到了一个声音——是他不熟悉的男声，应该是那个年轻人的——提醒人们关于闪光灯的规矩。他听起来并不像马克一样恼火，而是开心地跟着克里斯蒂一起带人们去参观狮子。

 

 

* * *

 

 

随后的一天里，马克将这件小事抛之脑后。午餐时，有人来交班，他终于能拖着疲惫的身躯去休息室打发时间，准备再次接班。

 

两天后新导游再次出现了。今天马克很少见地出外接待群众，而不是待在里面陪幼崽。他刚才 _又一次_ 地向这群愚蠢的七年级学生讲解老虎和狮子的区别。这次克里斯蒂不在，看来年轻人应该通过考核了。

 

马克靠在墙上，不着痕迹地看着埃里卡照顾萝拉。并不是因为其他人不够格，只是因为他们终究不是他。

 

当他意识到新导游提到他时，他移开了视线。“记住，禁止闪光灯拍摄，不然萝拉会暴躁不安。如果还有疑问，可以向我们的讲解员请教。”他指了指马克，马克尽量表现得很友好，至少不再凶巴巴地批评他们。

 

年轻人走上前来伸出手，“你好，我们之前还没见过。”马克一边思索着为何他会向他搭话，一边握住他的手。他笑得很灿烂，“我叫爱德华多，是新来的导游。”

 

“我是马克·扎克伯格。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“马克·扎克伯格？”

 

克里斯难以置信地叫了起来，声音大到足以让爱德华多从沙拉中抬起头。

 

“值班的讲解员是扎克伯格？他——他还，跟你说话了？”

 

爱德华多皱眉。“对啊。不过就讲了一会儿。怎么了？”

 

“马克·扎克伯格？达斯廷的朋友？那个卷毛？反社会的家伙？”

 

“好吧，我不觉得他很反社会。”爱德华多反驳道，“他只是不喜欢小孩子罢了。还有谁是达斯廷？我好像不认识啊。”

 

克里斯被饼干噎住了。

 

当爱德华多帮克里斯拍背的时候，克里斯蒂坐到他们对面。“噢我的天，最后那波游客简直要了我的命。”她痛苦呻吟着趴到桌上，“让我去死吧。你们可以吃我的午饭，反正我用不着了。”

 

克里斯凑过去，一只手重重地拍开他的手腕。“我还没死呢！”她抬起头怒视克里斯。“你们上午过得怎么样？”

 

克里斯从克里斯蒂的包里偷了块饼干，咧嘴笑道，“爱德华多交了个新朋友呢。”

 

“哎，那很好啊。人际交往很重要，但你别以为这样就能有人替班——”

 

“噢，但我不觉得马克能接替我。”

 

克里斯蒂猛地抬头，爱德华多好像听到了咔擦一声。“扎克伯格？”她惊奇地问道，“怎么可能？”

 

“我搞不懂你们干嘛这么大惊小怪。”他抱怨道。他们对马克强烈的英雄崇拜情结让爱德华多有些恼。“我就是自我介绍了一下，然后跟他聊了一会儿。”

 

克里斯蒂眨眨眼。“你……自我介绍了。对马克。”

 

爱德华多瞪着他们，慢慢吃着沙拉。他不会再说话了，除非这俩人恢复正常。

 

克里斯叹气，悲悯地看着他，“重要的是，亲爱的朋友，马克·扎克伯格……我该怎么说呢……用他的老虎研究项目支撑起整个动物园？”

 

克里斯蒂嗤笑。“他还是个混蛋。人人都讨厌他，他也仇视所有人。咱们普通人可高攀不起。”她若有所思地眯着眼睛，“很显然，除了你。我很想知道为什么。”

 

爱德华多眨眨眼，嘴里的沙拉突然变得难以下咽。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他若无其事地跟马克打招呼。

 

“你好啊，马克。你在这儿工作很久了吗？”

 

男人笑着摇摇头，“才一年多。他们把蕾切尔送到这里喂养时，我就跟着从耶路撒冷大动物园过来了。”

 

“你以前住在耶路撒冷？”

 

“当然了。”爱德华多冒失的问题似乎逗乐了他，他明亮的蓝眼睛里闪过愉悦的光，爱德华多脸红了。

 

“啊，那是一个，呃，愚蠢的问题，对吧？”他自嘲，马克露齿一笑。

 

“还好。我平时听到的问题比这傻多了。你什么时候从巴西搬过来的？”爱德华多惊愕地看着他，他翻了个白眼。“你的口音。”

 

“噢！对。嗯，十岁的时候。不过有时也会回去度假，走亲戚之类，你懂的……”他开始漫无目的地闲扯，马克频频点头。

 

“我一直想去巴西。那里的大型猫科动物保护区很棒，我想跟他们合作。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

突然之间马克就打开了话匣子，详述不同机构饲养项目的利弊，以及野生美洲豹的数目，爱德华多不停点头，虽然他不是很懂，但是马克的激情演说很有感染力。他就像变了一个人，无意识地做着夸张的手势，当他说到如何帮助萝拉融入当地的老虎家族时，他的脸上洋溢着笑容。

 

爱德华多已经想不起来他是否也曾对某事如此热情过。

 

一个戴着大草帽的女人脸晒得红扑扑的，跑过来问马克关于老虎习性的问题，他瞬间平静下来，冷淡、缓慢、又有些高傲地回答着。爱德华多向他挥挥手，悄悄离开。

 

爱德华多把他的特百惠塑料餐盒放进柜子，无法自制地回想起马克明亮的眼睛和苍白的脸庞。他全身过电般颤栗起来。

 

“操。”他一头撞在墙上。

 

 

* * *

 

 

马克双手插兜缩在老虎馆的角落里。已经有四个家长过来骂他了，可是小孩蠢又不是他的错。没办法，他只能躲到墙角偷偷看着萝拉，环顾四周发现没有人注意他后，掏出手机给室友发短信。

 

_你他妈居然生病了。_

 

没过一分钟，达斯廷就回复了。

 

_你这么关心窝 好感动哟~别发短信了 快去弄哭小孩子吧_

 

马克绷着脸把手机塞回口袋。这简直太可笑了。跟游客沟通这种事情只有智商不够的闲人才会干。比如达斯廷。

 

今天只有一个小孩哭了，而且也不全是马克的错。她本来就看起来很口渴，应该去食物区找点喝的，而不是来浪费每个人的时间，搞得自己也难受。

 

马克看看手表。还有一个小时他就能逃离地狱了。他只能靠这个信念支撑下去。

 

老天，他恨旅游团。

 

游客蜂拥在萝拉窗前，马克悄悄走近。埃里卡看起来干得不错。当他准备缩回角落时，瞥见了爱德华多，于是转身走向他。

 

爱德华多笑得跟朵花儿一样。就好像跟这个孤僻古怪的老虎研究员聊天是他一天中最重要的事情。

 

“马克，”他靠着一张老虎灭绝展示图，“今天很忙吧？你看起来累坏了。”

 

马克耸肩，“我不喜欢……这样。你懂的。跟游客在一起。我更喜欢那里。”他歪头示意虎笼。爱德华多点点头。

 

“我发现了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“发现你不喜欢这样。你是一个，呃，非常富有感情的人，你知道吗？当你跟萝拉在一起的时候，”爱德华多倾身，真诚地说，“你是那么专注。我从未见过那样的热情。”他自嘲地笑了，“现在我听起来像个疯子，要么是个跟踪狂。”

 

马克扬眉，“是的，不过跟踪狂应该知道我在生人面前可严肃了。”

 

爱德华多脸红了，“可能我还是个不够格的跟踪狂吧。”

 

马克大笑，有人拍拍他的肩。

 

他身后有两个金发壮汉，中间站着一个稍矮的卷发男人。他们西装笔挺，在动物园里显得特别可笑。矮个儿男人露齿而笑，拍着马克的背，他的手极具占有欲地在马克瘦削的肩头流连。

 

爱德华多讨厌他。

 

“马克！我的好小伙！我刚才带着温科莱沃斯兄弟四处看看，你应该知道他们今年夏天要来实习吧？”

 

马克脸色苍白地点头。爱德华多不自在地挪挪身子，有点摸不清状况。他努力回想在哪儿听过这个名字。

 

左边的壮汉开口了，“你觉得这儿怎么样，马克？还满意吗？”

 

马克点头，爱德华多想起来了。温科莱沃斯兄弟的父亲是动物园的大股东，从剑桥镇建造以来都一直拥有这家动物园的自由掌控权。这对兄弟成年的时候，警/察突袭查抄了他们在爬行动物馆举办的毕业派对。

 

爱德华多也讨厌他们。

 

在他眼里，这个得意洋洋的小个子——人力资源部的头儿，肖恩·帕克，和温科莱沃斯老板都是贱人。卡梅隆和泰勒的私生活一团糟，肖恩不仅帮他们擦屁股，还维持他们光辉的形象，尽管他自己也没好到哪儿去。

 

作为一个小小的导游，爱德华多觉得自己应该没有资格参与秘密谈话。他小声说了一句“抱歉”就溜走了。这时右边的壮汉开口了。

 

“马克，肖恩刚才说到圣迭戈在挖我们墙角。我可不太乐意。虽然这么说有点自大，但我们动物园的确一直是最好的。”

 

马克把视线从爱德华多渐远的身影上移开，“好吧，我觉得有人能一直不辞辛苦地通知你们这种事情挺不错的，你们该吓坏了吧。让我把话说清楚，我从没想过跳槽。不是因为我关心什么狗屎排名或者你们的意愿，而是因为我的老虎在这里，我的研究项目在这里。我不会因为高一点的工资而抛下我的研究。我不指望你们能理解。失陪了。”

 

他转身离开，失望地发现游客们已经离开了，比以往要早一些。

 

 

* * *

 

 

爱德华多坐在企鹅馆的角落里，长腿交叉蜷在长椅下，小心地咬了一口花生黄油三明治。他已经好几天没去员工休息室吃午餐了。不是因为他不喜欢同事们——他很喜欢。可是他们整天都在一起。而且，操蛋的是，他跟克里斯住一起。他真心渴望能有一些时间独处，坐下来想想心事，吃三明治的时候不用强颜欢笑，礼貌交谈，假装自己像人们想象的那样完美。

 

他又咬了一口。一个人吃饭还是有些寂寞的，不过他不准备承认这点。他正在转变生活方式，这对他很有益。

 

“爱德华多？”

 

马克端着一杯咖啡走过来。他看起来比平时还要累，一头卷毛像被拉扯过一样乱糟糟的。爱德华多看着他，无视了肚子里扑腾的蝴蝶。估计是三明治放了一个早上坏掉了。

 

“嘿，”他微笑着说，“你在这儿干啥呢？”

 

马克举起咖啡，“外面卖的咖啡不错，我想想还是到空调房里来喝。”他坐下来，爱德华多斜眼看他。

 

“这不会就是你的午饭吧？”

 

马克不置可否地耸耸肩，嘬了一口。

 

爱德华多翻了个白眼，把还没动的那半块三明治凑到马克面前。

 

“吃了它，”他坚持道，“你整天都跟猛兽待在一起，应该好好养身体才行。”

 

马克盯着鼻子底下晃动的三明治和爱德华多坚定的表情，叹了口气，接过来。

 

“我养得很好，”他任性地说，嘴里塞满食物，“而且只有当你愚蠢地不恰当对待它们时，它们才会变得凶猛。”

 

爱德华多笑了起来，拍拍他的胳膊，“我知道，马克。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

之后两人变得默契起来。爱德华多开始带足够两人份的午餐，而马克（如果记得的话）会带咖啡。

 

假如马克好好反省一下，就会发现他们的相处模式有些奇怪。他不是个好相处的人。如果说他的傲慢自大赶走了一半人，那剩下的一半也会被他对工作的痴狂和尖酸的幽默感吓跑。而爱德华多却毫不在意，每当马克说了很过分的话，他就宠溺地笑笑，对于马克的工作，他也总是能提一些有深度有思想的问题。

 

马克或许会觉得一切都太轻松了，有人能如此包容他所有的怪癖，甚至还乐此不疲，就好像对他永远不会厌倦。然而马克根本不是个自省的人，他也从来没有疑惑过。爱德华多喜欢与他分享午餐，在他身边跟他聊天。他压根没觉得有什么不对。

 

达斯廷终于从沙发里挪开屁股来上班了，马克希望他得鼠疫死了拉倒。

 

午餐时间开始后两分钟，他的手机震了。

 

_窝在休息室 泥在哪？？？？_

 

马克决定无视他，接过爱德华多的奶酪玉米饼。

 

几分钟后：

 

_马马马马克克克克_

 

_马马马马马马马马克克克克克克克克_

 

_泥知道不能在虎笼里吃饭的吧？？？？_

 

_它们会吃掉泥的！！！！_

 

_窝很担心泥 窝来找泥了！！_

 

_窝来惹！_

 

马克抽气，双手抱头，“我好像有点偏头痛，”他说，“我的咖啡呢？”

 

爱德华多把杯子放到他手里，“谁的短信？”

 

“室友。我都忘了他不生病时有多讨厌。我应该警告你的，他现在要来找我们了，所以过一会儿——”

 

“马克！”达斯廷顶着一头红发冲进来，激动地瞪大眼睛，“我找到你了，小马克！飞一般的速度哟！你不用害怕，真的，虽然我是一只黑暗中的野兽，可我只抓小学生——”他突然闭嘴，看见爱德华多镇定地吃着玉米饼，咧嘴笑了起来，“马克！你有新朋友了！”

 

“噢，天哪。”马克嘟哝着，达斯廷先是拥抱了他，再抱了爱德华多，然后又抱了马克，激动地大叫。

 

“简直不敢相信！我才走了几天，你就学会社交了！巫师给你装了颗心脏吗！”

 

爱德华多喷笑，马克瞪着他说，“爱德华多，这是达斯廷。达斯廷，这是爱德华多。”

 

“爱-德-华-多，”达斯廷慢慢读着他的名字，然后兴奋地探头打了下他的胳肢窝，“你好啊！抱歉你得先认识马克，一般来说我给人的第一印象比较好，不过这也没办法，对吧？”

 

“是啊，”马克说，“不然呢？”

 

达斯廷转身背对马克，交叉双臂，严肃地盯着爱德华多，“那么，爱德华多，”他问，“你是干什么的？”

 

“达斯廷——”马克恼火地说。

 

“没关系，马克，”爱德华多笑着说，“我是导游。”

 

达斯廷瞬间少女了，“真的吗？”他的声音变得很奇怪，“那是个好工作。很好，超棒的。真的。”

 

“是啊，少了他们活不了。”马克说。

 

“闭嘴吃你的吧！”达斯廷凶巴巴地对他说，然后再次转向爱德华多，“那么，爱德华多，我猜你对马克应该没有什么邪恶的念头吧？”

 

马克从长凳上跳起来，达斯廷嗷嗷叫着蹲在爱德华多身后。

 

“当心我伤害人质！”他大喊。

 

“你能消停会儿么，这是公共场合。”爱德华多小声说道，环顾四周确保没有游客在场。

 

达斯廷撅嘴，“别扫兴嘛，爱德华多。”

 

马克趁机突袭，夹住他的头，冷静地说：“为你的粗鲁行为道歉。”

 

“就你这小胳膊小腿，我可以轻松逃脱。”达斯廷在马克胳肢窝下闷闷地说。

 

马克抓住他的耳朵使劲扭，引得达斯廷高声尖叫，企鹅们都吓得跳进水里。

 

“好了好了！老天啊！我错了！”

 

马克放开他，拍拍他的头，“乖孩子。”

 

达斯廷生气地踢着石子，过了一会儿又高兴起来。“马克！”他单脚旋转着跳来跳去。“我们应该邀请爱德华多来参加派对！”

 

“什么派对？”爱德华多好奇地问。他告诉自己，他一点也不失落，马克从来没有提到过有这么一个派对，只是因为他们的关系还没好到那个程度。当然。

 

“达斯廷意淫出来的神秘派对，”马克冷冷地说，“因为就刚才的谈话来看，压根没有这玩意儿。”

 

“马克的生日派对！是礼拜五哦，一定会很嗨的！蛋糕酒精和女人！你可以带朋友来，最好是女的。怎么样，马克？”他开心地用手肘戳戳面露不悦的马克。

 

 

* * *

 

 

下班后，爱德华多在休息室找到了克里斯。

 

“嘿，”他靠在克里斯的柜子上，“你想跟我一起参加礼拜五的派对吗？”

 

克里斯皱着鼻子想了一下，“谁办的？”

 

“扎克伯格和莫斯科维茨。是给马克过生日。”

 

克里斯挑眉，很懂地笑了。

 

克里斯蒂从另一边探出脑袋，“你要去吗？达斯廷的派对？”

 

爱德华多皱眉，“应该是马克的派对，不过是的，我要去。”

 

她讨好地笑着，“我能跟去吗？”

 

“呃当然。我之前不知道你们是朋友。”

 

她的笑容变得有些奇怪，“拜托了，爱德华多！明天见！”她关上柜子走了。

 

爱德华多想起达斯廷一边推着马克一边说“最好是女的”，感觉有些懊丧。他摇摇头，默念着 _他不是你的，他不是你的，_ 然后转向克里斯，他正盯着收拾了一半的包发呆。

 

“克里斯？你来吗？”

 

克里斯回过神来，“好啊，”他挤出一个笑容，慢吞吞地说，“好啊，为什么不去呢？”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“这个，如你所见，就是著名的老虎馆，我们的代理母亲项目首屈一指。相信大家已经看过很多相关报道，这个项目非常厉害。当然这一切都要归功于从耶路撒冷远道而来的专家马克·扎克伯格，他的辛勤工作和远见卓识是我们的无价之宝。你们可以在B号笼里看到他和新幼崽——”

 

肖恩停下了演说，队伍开始骚动起来。西装笔挺的中年商人对老虎一点兴趣都没有，只要有源源不断的钱滚进口袋就好。不过这地方是用他们的资金建的，所以还是象征性地看看吧。他们礼貌地点头。

 

“那么扎克伯格先生现在在哪呢？”

 

肖恩大笑，“这个嘛，就算是驯兽员也要吃饭的呀，提尔先生。不如我们也去澳大利亚馆享用午餐吧？”

 

十分钟后，肖恩回来敲敲窗，叫来埃里卡。

 

“干嘛？我正喂奶呢。”她不耐烦地问。

 

“扎克伯格他妈的去哪儿了？投资商都是为了他才给钱的！他们想看到他在干活！”

 

埃里卡像马克一样耸耸肩，“最近他延长了午餐时间，跟爱德华多一起。”

 

“你不管管吗？”

 

她再次耸肩，“他回来的时候吃得饱饱的，也没平时那么恶毒。我可以替他照看一会儿。”

 

肖恩若有所思地走了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“不。”

 

“我不明白为什么！”

 

“因为我很忙，我对过生日没兴趣。虽然你说这是为我开的派对，我还是尽可能少参与。我甚至都不确定能不能及时下班。”

 

达斯廷斜眼，“你不能赶在十一点开始的派对之前下班？”

 

“动物可不管你几点下班。”

 

“很好，”达斯廷恼火地说，“要是你磨蹭太久就没有巧克力吃了。到时候可别哭。”

 

“我是个成年人——”

 

“所以你跟爱德华多怎么样了？”达斯廷打断了他，双肘撑在一堆摇摇欲坠的纸上，歪着脑袋问。

 

“滚开。我忙着呢。”

 

达斯廷又往前凑了一点，侵入马克的安全领域，扑闪着睫毛，“马克，你为什么从来不跟我分享你的感情？”他悲伤地说，“马克，看来在这段关系中，我付出的比你多多了。马克，我们的未来将何去何从？”

 

马克拍开他的脑袋走进卧室，砰地关上门。

 

 

* * *

 

 

爱德华多和克里斯琢磨了半天，从他们那儿过去差不多要半个小时，如果派对十一点开始的话，十一点半出发正好。这样他们就能及时赶在马克和达斯廷醉倒之前过去，又不会到得太早以至尴尬。完美的计划。

 

克里斯蒂出了点小问题。

 

之前她请求他们顺路接她，为了保持绅士风度，他们同意了。但是他们绝没料到会坐在沙发上等她在房间里捣鼓了二十分钟，天知道她在搞什么鬼。

 

“操，”克里斯看到她出来的时候呛到了，“这……卧槽。”

 

“谢谢，克里斯托弗，”克里斯蒂微笑，“爱德华多？”

 

爱德华多盯着她的黑色网袜和超短裙，有些喘不过气来。马克撩起她的紫色背心的情景像恼人的动图一样在他脑内循环，挥之不去。

 

“我觉得……”他一字一顿道，希望她和克里斯听不出来他有多想烧死她，“你将夺走派对上每个男人的心。”

 

克里斯蒂再次露出胜利的微笑。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他们到的时候，派对进展得很顺利。爱德华多被人数惊到了——尽管达斯廷人缘很好，但他知道以马克的臭脾气和傲慢的态度绝对交不到多少朋友。一定是免费酒水帮了大忙。

 

“我要去——”

 

“啥？”克里斯在震耳欲聋的背景音中大喊。

 

他做了几个手势，示意克里斯和克里斯蒂他要去找马克。克里斯笑着摆摆手。

 

这个小公寓居然能挤得下这么多人简直奇迹。他找遍了所有可能的房间——两次，最终决定去马克的卧室瞅瞅。

 

果然，马克正皱着眉头窝在电脑前啃红蜡糖（Red Vine）。他一边盯着屏幕一边用红蜡糖戳着嘴。爱德华多重重地咽下口水，强迫自己不去看马克轻微红肿形状漂亮的嘴唇。

 

“嘿，”他靠在门框上说。

 

马克猛地抬头，目光茫然，最终聚焦到爱德华多，“嗨。”

 

“你不出去吗？”爱德华多好奇地问，“这是你的派对。”

 

马克耸肩。

 

“好吧，呃，既然这样……”爱德华多走过去倚在桌边，从口袋里掏出一个信封放在他的键盘上，“生日快乐。”

 

马克面无表情地看着它，“你不用这么做。”他低声说。

 

“我知道，”爱德华多说，“可是我想。反——反正也不是很贵。”

 

马克慢慢拿起信封。这是一个普通的白色信封，但马克像面对炸弹一样盯着它。

 

“来嘛，”爱德华多用膝盖顶顶他，“你肯定想打开的。”

 

马克笑了，“也许吧。”他叹气，打开信封，拿出那张讨厌的贺卡，上面画着粉色、紫色和橙色的圈圈，中间夹杂着八十年代霓虹色勾画的各种动物。他抿紧嘴唇。

 

“店里只有这一张上面有老虎，”爱德华多咧嘴笑道，“我觉得它很适合你。”

 

“谢谢。达斯廷正好送我动物阉割和脑叶切断术买二送一的疗程，或许这个能派上用场。”

 

爱德华多拧了一把他的耳朵，大笑道，“快打开，混蛋。”

 

里面是一张星巴克会员卡。

 

“我预付了二十五美金，差不多能用两天，”爱德华多低下头不敢面对马克失望的脸。说起来，给一个优秀的老虎研究专家买礼物可真不是件易事，爱德华多已经苦恼好几个礼拜了。虽然这听起来像个拙劣的借口，但礼轻情意重嘛。

 

“谢谢你，瓦尔多。”马克轻声说道，爱德华多听到他的新昵称惊讶地抬头。马克小心翼翼地将贺卡放在桌上的相框旁边，相片上是一个跟马克非常相像的漂亮女孩。他摩挲着会员卡，若有所思地盯着爱德华多，仿佛他是一个难解的谜。黑暗中，爱德华多和马克对视一眼，无声地笑了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

达斯廷醉了。但他不是非常醉——这一点很重要。他承认，他有那么一点点醉了。

 

他站在厨房里，自豪地看着他的派对。他可是办了个派对的男人啊。这个派对 _棒呆了_ 。大家都在喝酒跳舞，蛋糕早在一小时之前就被吃得渣都不剩，而他毫不介意自己一块也没吃到，因为他是个 _好主人_ 。去他妈的。

 

“达斯廷！”比利·奥尔森跌跌撞撞地跑过来揽住他的肩膀，大着舌头说，“达斯廷，杯纸都用完了！酒——我们需要杯纸来喝酒！”

 

达斯廷直起腰板，“缩得对！莫慌，我的好小伙！杯纸交给我！”他得意地回味了一下这句话的韵律，挤过人群走去前厅。

 

当他在卧室里四处搜寻储藏物时，一个女孩大笑着冲进来。

 

“哎哟，”克里斯蒂咯咯笑起来，“抱歉啊，达斯廷。”她眯起眼睛靠在门框上，撅起屁股撩起短裙。

 

“没关系！”达斯廷埋头在储藏柜里喊道，“玩得开心吗？”

 

“这个派对棒极了，达斯廷，”她用手指卷着发梢，轻声说。

 

达斯廷开心地笑了，挪开一个装满衣服的箱子，“谢谢！能有这么多人来我真是太高兴了！”他的嗓子有些沙哑，“嘿，你有没有看见那边的一大堆杯子……”他探出头发现克里斯蒂离他太近了。

 

“呃，”他愣住。

 

“你能为马克做那么多，真是太贴心了，”她眨着涂了厚厚一层睫毛膏的眼睛，“你真是个体贴的好朋友呢。”

 

达斯廷不自在地后退几步，“呃，大概是吧。老实说，我办派对其实是为了自己。”

 

克里斯蒂伸手抚摸他的领子，一手滑向他的锁骨，“我懂的，”她低语。

 

达斯廷不明白这是啥情况，但是事情走向看起来有些不太妙。他抓住克里斯蒂的手腕将她拉开，而克里斯蒂却被这触碰引得整个身子都贴向他，圈住他的脖子，在他身上胡乱地亲吻。

 

“等等！”达斯廷轻轻把她推开，“克里斯蒂，非常感谢你对我的情意，”他温和地说，“真的很感谢。你是这么漂亮这么聪明这么优秀。但我是个基佬。”

 

克里斯蒂眨眨眼，“你确定？”

 

“非常、非常确定。”他说。

 

她撅起嘴唇，颤抖着松开他，难过地说，“噢。”

 

“你还好吗？要不要喝点水……？”他有些无措。这种事情可不常发生啊。

 

“不，”她摇头，“我——我得走了。”

 

她跌跌撞撞地跑出门，灯光照了进来，达斯廷发现那堆杯子正静静地躺在桌上。

 

 

* * *

 

 

爱德华多和马克最终决定加入派对，他们坐在破破烂烂的沙发上喝同一瓶杜松子酒，看一群醉汉争论邓布利多和甘道夫哪个更牛逼。克里斯靠着沙发，努力无视他们。跟这俩人在一起真是痛并快乐着啊。

 

就比如现在，马克探过身子对爱德华多耳语，爱德华多咧嘴笑了，宠溺地看着他。马克拉长了脸嘲讽那群醉汉，爱德华多把头埋在他的肩膀里吃吃发笑。克里斯翻了个白眼，摇摇晃晃地走开。

 

“你还好吧？”爱德华多问。

 

“水。”他嘟哝着挤进人群。

 

厨房空空荡荡，角落里有个哭哭啼啼的女孩，两个女生正在安抚她。克里斯小心地绕过她们，那两个女生看了他一眼，在女孩耳边轻声催促。克里斯摇头。这就是他从来不参加派对的原因。吵闹、混乱，最终都不可避免地演变为悲剧。

 

操。没杯子了。他重重地叹了口气，真不知道他怎么还能在这里待下去。爱德华多肯定不会想他，人家正乐得飞起呢。他应该走了。马上就走。

 

“克里斯！嗨！”达斯廷拎着两大袋红色塑料杯飞奔过来，“你该不会等了很久吧？”他急匆匆地说，“我刚才一时半会儿找不到杯子——”

 

克里斯摇头，“没关系，达斯廷。”他拿起一个杯子倒满水。

 

“噢！对了！我来给你加块冰！”达斯廷伸手去抓，克里斯又摇摇头走到角落里。

 

“不，没关系的，真的。不用加。这样就好了。”

 

“不行，让我加吧，”达斯廷锲而不舍地跟过去，这下克里斯无处可躲了。

 

达斯廷夺过杯子，用力过猛以致泼湿了克里斯的衬衫，“抓住你了。”他轻声说。

 

达斯廷低头盯着双手，脸红红的。克里斯觉得这个角度几乎能数清他脸上的雀斑。他的心怦怦直跳，努力挤出笑容，达斯廷紧张羞愧的样子让他的胃一阵抽搐。“达斯廷，”他低语。

 

达斯廷扑闪着睫毛，“啥？”

 

克里斯不假思索地倾身向前环住他的脖子，一手抚摸他颈后的卷发，“没关系的。”

 

达斯廷歪头，眼神柔和，嘴角扬起一丝微笑，“嗯，”他慢慢地说，“好的。”

 

下一秒，他把杯子扔进水池，双手环住克里斯的脖子，像他一样把手指埋在漂亮的金发里。

 

“好的。”他又说了一遍。

 

“嗯。”克里斯深吸一口气。

 

 

* * *

 

 

马克挪挪身子，抬头看向爱德华多，他正笑意盈盈地看着那群醉汉用手机决斗，他们每次躲闪的时候都发出夸张的喊叫。马克不记得什么时候爱德华多搂住了他。他靠在爱德华多的臂弯里闭上眼睛。

 

“马克？”

 

爱德华多用那双大得过分的眼睛盯着他，马克把脑袋转过去一点，注视着他傻傻的脸庞，懒洋洋地想着，要是他伸手抚摸爱德华多颧骨的线条，他还会像现在这样看着他么。他会不会后退一步，告诉马克他只是喝多了。或许他会——

 

马克不能再想下去了，现在还不是时候，不能在爱德华多这样看着他的时候……

 

“瓦尔多，”他干巴巴地说，“呃，瓦尔多，你觉得——”

 

“爱德华多！”克里斯蒂跌跌撞撞地冲过来，满脸泪痕和睫毛膏。马克很确定她刚才哭过，可是世界上有那么多伤心的人，而他现在只想让她滚开。

 

“克里斯蒂，”爱德华多松开马克，在她跌倒前扶住她，“怎么了？”

 

克里斯蒂意有所指地看了眼马克。

 

“我去拿点喝的，”马克迅速离开沙发。

 

走到厨房，他发现地上全是水。“我本来应该在通往破处的康庄大道上，”他一边咕哝一边蹲下来用厨房纸巾擦地板，“可能。大概。不过没关系，给别人收拾烂摊子也不赖。我喜欢。”

 

“又在自言自语了吗，扎克伯格？”

 

马克直起身发现肖恩站在门口。“只是在进行人性的探讨。”他把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，“帮我从冰箱里拿瓶啤酒吧？”

 

肖恩把酒递给他，两人站在客厅门口，冷眼旁观这个派对。两个女孩正在尖声争论iPod立体音响，脱衣扑克进行得热火朝天，醉汉们正在礼品店小姐的肚子上吸/白/粉。角落的沙发上，爱德华多正搂着克里斯蒂，脸埋在她的头发里。

 

马克的脸烧了起来，耳朵轰鸣。他沉下脸灌了半瓶啤酒，克里斯蒂转过头对爱德华多耳语几句，他真诚点头，笑得很温柔，安抚性地摩挲她的背。

 

“那是你朋友，对吧？导游？爱德啥啥？”肖恩喝了一大口。

 

“爱德华多·萨维林，”马克脱口纠正他，继续目不转睛地盯着客厅那一角。爱德华多戳戳克里斯蒂的鼻子，她咯咯笑起来，用手指抹了下眼睛，头靠在爱德华多的下巴尖上。

 

“对，对！我记得他的简历。克里斯蒂给他很高的赞赏。”

 

“是吗。”

 

“噢，当然。他们感情可好了，青梅竹马好多年。那什么，你肯定知道他们在工作的时候有多亲密。”

 

马克茫然地点头，爱德华多凑过去问克里斯蒂，他话还没说完，她就猛摇头。他严肃地点头，一边握住她的手，另一只手从她的发间移到肩膀。马克看着他们，浑身发冷，觉得自己就像个窥阴癖。爱德华多领着克里斯蒂走去后阳台，避开众人的视线。

 

“有意思。”他颤声说，又喝了一大口啤酒。放下瓶子的时候，他发现肖恩的目光死死地黏在他敞开的领口上。

 

“那么，马克，”肖恩嘬了一口啤酒，对他得意地笑了。马克心想或许他还什么都没有发现。突然，肖恩凑过来，慢慢地把瓶子放到他们中间的桌子上，“你想出去透透气吗？喝杯酒什么的？”

 

马克可以说他们正在喝酒。他可以说这是他的派对，他的家。他可以说他明天要早起。他有过这些念头。除了埃里卡和达斯廷经常教他的，他还不至于是个社交白痴。他知道接下来要发生什么。他懂的。

 

马克看向肖恩，对方正扬起眉毛，耐心等待他的回答。他望向门外，想到搂着克里斯蒂的爱德华多，想到所有离他远去的人们，想到差点被亲生母亲吞下肚子的萝拉，她现在恢复得很好。

 

“好吧。”马克说，他们一起走出门。

 

 

* * *

 

 

周六早晨，爱德华多头痛欲裂地被刺耳的铃声吵醒，他咕哝着埋到枕头里，结果小甜甜布兰妮的歌声响起来了，他只得下床在裤子堆里找手机。

 

一定是有什么重要的事情，不然马克绝对不会在周六早晨打电话来。

 

“喂？”终于找到手机，他声音沙哑地接起电话。

 

“早上好！”达斯廷欢快的声音快要把爱德华多的脑子炸开了，他不禁呻吟。

 

“我就不该接电话。”他捂住脸抱怨。

 

“话说， _瓦尔多_ ，”爱德华多听到达斯廷在电话那头的笑声，特别想给他脸上来一拳，“你听起来很累哦。说实话，我也没想到你会接电话。”

 

“那你他妈干嘛打过来吵醒我？”爱德华多咆哮道。

 

电话那头停顿了一会，爱德华多知道达斯廷在噘嘴，“干嘛这么凶啦，老天，我还以为你会精神好点呢，毕竟那么欢愉——”

 

“达斯廷，看在上帝的份上，说重点。”

 

“跟马克说他手机落在这儿了。”

 

爱德华多眨眨眼，“马克不在这儿。”他极度想忽略一阵阵的反胃感。

 

达斯廷笑得很欢，“别装傻，小伙砸！说真的，我还挺高兴的。自从动物园要求每周四十工时后，马克还从没在外过夜呢。现在他终于这么做了！跟一个大家心知肚明的人干了一晚羞羞的事情！”

 

爱德华多突然怒上心头，“达斯廷！他他妈的不在这儿！我没有义务照看马克·扎克伯格好吗？要是他跟谁出去玩了个通宵——”爱德华多噎住了，“那也不是我！”

 

电话那头沉默了一会，“噢。啊。哈。知道了。抱歉打扰你了，爱德华多。我不是故意要——”

 

“达斯廷！你他妈在干嘛？！”

 

好像嫌这个对话不够诡异似的，爱德华多听到了克里斯的咆哮。

 

“这两分钟的信息量太大了，”爱德华多再次呻吟着捂住脸，“听着，达斯廷，我得挂了……去洗个澡什么的，给克里斯弄顿好点的早饭，不然他会很暴躁的。”他迅速挂断跌回床上对着天花板发呆。一小时后，他起身去冲了个澡，试着洗掉关于昨晚的一切。

 

爱德华多过了一个很安静的周末，查查邮件睡睡觉。他努力不去想动物园，或者马克，或者是聚会后把克里斯蒂带回家发生的任何事情。

 

他做不到，不过还是很佩服自己的努力。

 

周一早晨，他提前五分钟到达停车场。平时他都至少提前十五分钟来，不过这次一想到要上班他就犯恶心，于是就去唐恩都乐(Dunkin Donuts)买杯咖啡消磨时间。

 

他踩着点走进去，叹了口气，抚了一下头发。操蛋的一天开始了。

 

今天的晨会上，他一直避免与克里斯的眼神接触，并发现克里斯蒂在躲着他俩。开完会他就出发去接第一批游客。

 

“爱德华多！嘿，等一下！”他转身看见克里斯跑过来。

 

“啊，我夜不归宿的室友，”他其实挺为克里斯和达斯廷高兴的，虽然他现在整个人一团糟，不过他注定要扮好人。

 

克里斯的金发衬得他的脸更红了，“嗯，关于那个，”他完全止不住笑意，虽然之前已经告诫过自己千万不要在失意的爱德华多面前表现得太幸福，“你还好吗？我很抱歉上个周末没在家。”

 

爱德华多挑起一边的眉毛，“没事的，真的，克里斯， _我_ 很好。而且幸亏你不在家，我看‘妈妈舞蹈’*的时候终于没人砸我了。”

 

克里斯探究地看着他，皱起眉头咬嘴唇，“你知道，”他犹豫道，“其实他上周末都在动物园。”

 

爱德华多耸肩，“那跟我没关系。不过工会发现他超时工作的。”

 

“爱德华多——”

 

“听着，我得走了。第一批游客五分钟之内就到。谢谢谈心，不过说真的，我不在乎。”

 

爱德华多一边走一边消化克里斯承认马克整个周末都在外面的事实。

 

 

 

*妈妈舞蹈：Dance Moms, 美国真人秀

 

 

 TBC

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 未译完。日后更新。


End file.
